


【GGAD】胭脂浸酒（贵族骨科（伪）/双性/生子暗示）

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双性, 女装, 生子暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: “我拥有过无数少女，但没有一个能与你相提并论。”





	【GGAD】胭脂浸酒（贵族骨科（伪）/双性/生子暗示）

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷警告！！！  
伪骨科·双性阿不思·生子暗示·强迫·女装

*

伦敦的细雨绵绵的，密密的，如烟如织，挥洒而下，将重重高楼笼罩其间。

“再见，先生。”

“再见。”邓布利多点点头。

学生离开后，红发教授微微探出身关上了窗，拉好厚重的帘子。本就不甚明朗的室内陷入一片阴暗，只有几束无法掩实的苍白弥浸在空气里，像浅的灰尘，勾勒出桌椅精美又敝旧的轮廓。

他犹疑着抬起手腕，指尖探上第一颗衣扣，轻柔拢捻，一路滑下，得体的西装跌落在地，就像墙灰般的浓雾终于褪去，露出分外明艳的真容——那是雪白而莹润的，堪比处子的滑腻皮肤，带着饱满的曲线。当包裹前胸的缎子也滑落的时候，一双乳肉颤巍巍地顶出，带着些许薄红，惹人怜惜。

这是一具丰腴而完美的女性躯体，就像提香笔下乌尔比诺的美人。

如果忽略点缀在下身的那个精巧物件的话。

下意识地咬住嘴唇，邓布利多移开了眼——即便是自己的躯体，他也为此感到极为不适。这不是男性、抑或女性的肉身，而是二者兼具，揉捻混杂，阴阳颠倒。

低垂的眼睫在熹微柔光中悄然震颤着，几乎要滴下露珠，但无论如何，他也只能在叹息中为自己拢上轻纱，让细密的织物从足底开始，寸寸包裹，一直裹上丰腴的大腿，又用袜带系紧了。

之后的一切便更加顺理成章，天鹅绒与织锦层层覆盖住柔软的躯壳，拘束出完美的弧度，腰身之下，裙摆被鲸骨支撑得高高蓬起。

从男人，到女人。

最后，邓布利多拿起一串珍珠项链，让它们端正地依偎在胸前，拢了拢仔细盘好的红发，提着伞走出屋门。

雨还在继续，从不知几重天外砸向人世，裹挟着肮脏的过往，砸向如花朵般张开的灰黑色伞面。

*

故事从二十年前开始，那年的盛夏正系在一辆破旧的马车上，跌跌撞撞地闯进了伦敦近郊。

咕噜，咕噜咕噜，咕噜…

车轮碾过不平整的路面，摇摇晃晃地沿着弯弯曲曲的林间小路缓慢前行，四周的林子不高不矮恰到好处，其间扑扑作响，或许正隐匿着几只黄莺。天空垂下双翼将穹顶笼罩为一望无际的蓝，有几朵棉花糖似的白云点缀其间。

小路的尽头赫然被开辟出一座花园，低矮的灌木簇拥着不知几个世纪前的古堡，当阳光迤迤然亲吻上尖锐的塔尖，它便可以在宽阔的草坪投下一片精致完美的轮廓。外侧，细小调皮的轻风在雕花栅栏的缝隙间来回流窜，吹响了几串铜制风铃。但它们冲到大门就不得不停止了——那儿正半掩着，张开了一个大缺口，等待即将飞进来的莺。

“阿不思…”

“怎么了？”红头发的少年收回望向窗外的视线，“有什么事么，妈妈？”

这一定是最美丽的莺，阳光都不忍心用力亲吻。

稚嫩的莺刚刚褪去幼稚的模样，棱角骨骼都还没有长开，正是介于孩童和成年之间的年龄。他的身型有些瘦削，穿着件不能说太合体的灰色小西装，袖口微微泛白，那头红发就有些长了，一握云霞被规整地梳在身后，只是总有几卷俏皮的不肯乖乖躺着，偏要贴在精巧的脸颊上。他的眼睛是蓝色的。

“我……”女人温柔的双眼透着迟疑，“要不我们还是不去了，亲爱的……”

“说什么傻话呢，妈妈，格林德沃大人是位善良的绅士，也是您未来的丈夫呀。”

少年的脸蛋红扑扑的，他靠在有些凹凸不平的隔板上，鼓起嘴做了个搞怪的笑脸，双手覆上母亲的手背。

“但是阿不思，你——”

“没有但是，妈妈，我真的非常、非常期望与格林德沃大人一家在纽蒙迦德生活，其他的...嘘——就让它们成为我们之间的小秘密，好不好？”

眼前的孩子笑着，但坎德拉怎么能安心呢，这是她唯一的血亲，捧在掌心的无上至宝。丈夫不幸去世后，她独自将刚会走路的阿不思抚养长大，她的男孩那么乖巧，从来不惹任何麻烦。

她怎么能安心呢，当她的男孩不得不费尽心思隐藏那样一个“小秘密”。

只是看着那双坚定的眼睛，任何反驳都无法再说出口。

“那就这样说定了。”阿不思漂亮的眼睛弯成了月牙，澄澈的蓝色在细密的睫毛下方缓缓流淌。

“我会叫格林德沃先生父亲，他有一个比我小两岁的儿子，盖勒特·格林德沃，那是我的弟弟。”

*

十八年前，忒修斯·斯卡曼德在辗转多地之后，终于抓住机会回到了伦敦。

他是政法大学的优秀毕业生，长年累月的兼职经验让他对各种案卷都了然于心，在一年前刚毕业时就足够当个合格的法官了，即便父母早亡也无需为生计担心。但他实在是放不下还在伦敦寄读的幼弟，他的小阿尔忒弥斯，纽特·斯卡曼德。

待在伦敦并不能拿到最好的薪水，忒修斯与同僚们对接完卷宗，还需要仔细计算这些钱应该怎么分配。他在希腊街租下了一间小居室，地方不大，对于一位法官来说还算得体。可日子好像永远学不会安稳，新工作还没有完全跨上正规，他就收到了寄宿学校送来一纸退学通知书。

不过几天，他恼人的弟弟就低着头，拖着行李蜷缩到了小屋的门口。

“对不起…哥哥……”从站立的角度，忒修斯只能看到一个毛茸茸的小脑袋，纽特把脸都埋进臂弯了。

年轻的法官沉默不言。

他无法对幼弟施加过多的指责，纽特的个性他很清楚，实话说，忒修斯早就怀疑会有这么一天，只是当事情真正发生的时候免不了有些颓丧。

最难办的还是纽特的学业，政府支付的薪水如果只是养活兄弟两人倒还能有些结余，但若想聘请私人教师就只能是白日做梦了。

齿轮仍在转动，缓慢而永不停歇。纽特被勒令在家中学习，至少不要拉下太多功课；忒修斯日复一日走在上班与下班的道路上，前途一如伦敦城的天空，那些灰白的浓雾不知道什么时候才能散去。

是一个再普通不过的下午。

阴霾被罕见的大雨冲刷一净，即使到了忒修斯下班的时候，地上仍洒落着暖洋洋的金光，这让他连日沉寂的心绪也散开了些。或许可以快点回家，年轻的法官心想，可以给弟弟多做一些喜欢的点心。

匆匆的脚步间，他看见了那个人——一个身形单薄的少女。

少女穿着寻常人家难以负担的丝缎裙子，显然家境优渥，虽然相比普通女孩而言她实在算不上注重打扮，白净手腕上空空荡荡，身前也没有一只漂亮的胸针，但余下的不管是颈间圆润的珍珠项链，还是还是细软的红发间被做成蜻蜓状的卡子，都无一例外地闪动着迷人的光泽。

但她的状况显然不太好，年轻的小姐孤身一人倚靠在肮脏的贫民小巷里，危险程度可想而知，忒修斯已经能够看见有几个不怀好意的人正在悄悄接近。

少女仍在艰难地呼吸着，苍白的皮肤上泛起不正常的红晕，忒修斯没有犹豫太久，即刻上前搀扶起她。如果放在二十年后的今天，他决计不会这么莽撞，而人生的奇妙之处就在于正确的人恰好撞上了正确的时间，笔挺的法官制服让心存歹念者退却，他们顺利回到了斯卡曼德居住的小屋。

“纽特，纽特，”忒修斯压低声音，“纽特，快看看他。”

“天呐！忒修斯，她应该去医院！”

“不……”少女死死掐住了他的袖口，声音痛苦而低哑，“不，我不去医院……”

“这可怎么办——”纽特也不由得手忙脚乱起来，他大概可以猜到哥哥把人带回来询问他的缘由，老天啊，他确实喜欢帮助、甚至救治一些动物，但这其中可不包括人。

“麻烦你…请不要……”

少女逐渐闭上了眼睛，唇间毫无血色。

没有更多时间了，纽特赶紧松开少女紧束的马甲，至少让她能够更顺畅地呼吸，同时仔细观察着情况——不是伤痛，不是疾病，难道是——

他伸手按向少女的小腹，却又触到了什么令他更加无措的东西，纽特僵住了，飞也似的抽回手，额头沁出大片冷汗。他怔怔望着躺椅上的少女，她穿着漂亮的裙子，柔和又美好，却只要稍稍触碰就会彻底破碎。

“战争结束了。”

忒修斯深吸一口气，尽量平静地将这个消息告诉邓布利多。

在过去的日子里，眼前的红发教师帮助纽特完成了基本学业，考取大学并成为一名出色的医生，他自己也得以更加专注，终于在三年前跻身大法官行列。

只有邓布利多的时间是停滞的。很难想象世界上居然会有这么博学而聪慧的人，用天才二字来形容也不为过，但这样的天才却只能作为蒙尘宝珠，被光鲜亮丽的暴徒用不堪的枷锁牢牢禁锢。

现在那个人就要回来了，被强暴者要怎么和迫害者平静共处？

邓布利多手里的茶杯晃晃荡荡，洁白的餐巾染开一片水痕。

“教授，请保重。”

严谨的法官朝他点点头，扯着弟弟离开了。姜黄色头发的少年无数次把脑袋扭回来，大眼睛里明晃晃地透着担忧，他朝纽特笑笑，直到转角阻断视线。

阴暗的墙角，有魔鬼在呼唤暴徒之名——“格林德沃”。

*

纽蒙迦德堡的地下室里存放着巨量黄金珠宝，再加上银行存储和商业投资，是一笔难以计量的财富。

作为继承侯爵爵位的盖勒特·格林德沃名义上的姐姐，阿不思·邓布利多·格林德沃无疑是富有的。但很显然，即便盖勒特在十八岁时就不得不离开家门，去往前线承担一个侯爵应尽的职责，也仍旧牢牢把控着家中的金钱流动，不愿意让他拥有太多——他的生活可以极为奢侈，但无法往外拿出哪怕是一个铜币。

好在邓布利多此前都是扮演着男孩的角色，学识自认为也还算广博，也就以生父帕西瓦尔的名字办起一间私人学馆，为孩子们教授功课，赚取微薄的薪水。

在伦敦持续不断的绵绵细雨间，他有时候也想一直就这样过下去也算不错。但时隔二十年，格林德沃终究回来了，平静的生活也就不得不戛然而止。

依约给孩子们上完最后一堂课，邓布利多用铜锁封住小居室的屋门，雇了一辆小马车驶回纽蒙迦德堡。

雨越下越大了，世界被冲击成模糊一片，道路的尽头，庞大城堡像洪荒巨兽一样匍匐着。

“谢谢您夫人，路上小心。”

车夫用尽全力才把声音从雨水的间隙中挤过来，邓布利多推开小门，试图用伞挡住倾盆而下的暴雨。

然后他愣住了。

不远处是另一辆马车，宽敞而周正，崭新的车漆晃动着特有的光亮。穿着纯黑衣袍的高大男人似乎也是刚才抵达，正站在车旁和人说些什么。

雨声掩盖了几乎一切响动，但男人还是敏锐地朝他的方向望过来，阴鸷的异瞳裹挟着刀锋利刃，但坚冰又很快融成流水，男人朝他勾起嘴角。

“阿不思。”

他稍微颔首，算是应允，手上更加用力地握住伞柄。豆大的雨滴在周身炸裂，他几乎寸步难行。

从听闻战胜的消息至今不过十余天，本以为格林德沃回来还要些日子，没想到居然这么快，邓布利多不由得暗暗心惊。

定了定神，邓布利多小心翼翼地迈开步子，试图从男人身旁绕过去，但格林德沃显然不想让他如愿，在身形交汇的那一刹那将他猛地揽进怀里。

雨伞被强硬的力道稳住，男人的掌心袭来阵阵灼热，紧束的腰部也被用力握住了，邓布利多不得不整个人都靠在男人胸前。

“小心，阿不思。”

钢铁和血腥的气息扑面而来，混杂着皮革制品特有的味道，邓布利多浑身僵硬，因为对方过于低沉的声音。

邓布利多试图挣开，但没有用。

“格林德沃侯爵大人，请注意礼仪。”

眼前扬起一缕银丝，邓布利多仰起头，这才真正意识到时间已经过去了整整二十年。男人昔日张扬的金发已经染上了霜色，面容轮廓少了几分锋利，又多了几分冷硬，没有人会怀疑他不是一位手腕强硬的军队统领。

“当然，我的…姐姐。”

“别…别这样！格林德沃！”

丝毫不顾怀中人的用力推拒，格林德沃一声不发，压下一切反抗，横抱着他大步向前。

厚重的房门在身后猛地关闭，发出一声巨响，闪电狠戾地劈开夜空，霎时将室内照映得有如白昼，但飞速消退后仍只有无边无尽的黑雾，在又一轮暴雨中扭曲蠕动。邓布利多被甩到大床上。

“格林德…唔——”

中年男人显然没什么耐性，他捉住红发美人的双腕用力压向两侧，凶狠地啮咬身下人殷红的唇舌，吸取其中的花蜜。在艰难的喘息间，他低低地笑了：

“知道吗？我曾经拥有过无数少女，但她们没有一个能与你相提并论……你让我度过了一生中最完美的一夜，姐姐。”

*

从什么时候开始的呢，注意到那个优秀到让他讨厌的人？

阿不思·邓布利多，继母带来的儿子，他名义上的哥哥。

当然，也可以是姐姐。

“盖勒特，你太过分了！”阿不思几乎已经说不出话了，他本就细瘦的腰被一件女士使用的马甲紧紧勒住，漂亮的弧度令人心惊。但这无疑是极为难受的，他颤抖着俯卧在床上，指尖试探着想要解开那些绷劲的扣子，声音只能从喉咙里挤出来，“你怎么能…怎么能说我是你的姐姐，还让他们给我穿女孩子的衣服——”

“我当然可以，”金头发的少年歪着头，笑容令人脊背发寒，“父亲死了，坎德拉也死了，这个家里由我做主。”

“而且…您不是我姐姐吗，阿不思？”盖勒特说着，一把掀开阿不思身下的长裙，将整个手掌覆盖上甜美的禁地。

纯白的棉质底裤很快就湿透了，勾勒出不寻常的构造。盖勒特转而用两指隔着薄薄的布料揉捏那点幼小的花蕾，灭顶的快感让阿不思彻底失力，水色的嘴唇微张着，眼睛像是两颗蓝色的玻璃球，漂亮而没有丝毫神采。

“盖勒——”

红发少年拼尽全力挣扎，又被尽数压下，盖勒特卡到了他的双腿间，勃发的下体顶在温软柔软的花瓣上。

那夜是无风无雨的死寂，就连花园里聒噪不安的虫都没了踪影，这让盖勒特可以清晰地听到阿不思拼命咽下的细小哭声，而恐惧的眼泪是怎么也也掩饰不住的，盖勒特只好将它们一点一点舔进嘴里。

之后的占有便极其粗暴，巨物劈开甬道有如裂帛。阿不思不知道自己是怎么熬过那一夜的，他被盖勒特按在床上凶狠地操弄，粗壮的性器在从未承受的花心肆意进出，狼藉的双腿间浊液混杂了几丝微不可查的鲜红。

当盖勒特终于顶开他的密口，将灼热的体液送进子宫时，脸颊上的泪水再次被仔细舔吻干净——他已经不属于自己了。

*

格林德沃把性器从重叠的花瓣里抽出来，玫瑰已经成熟了，正舒张着鲜红的花瓣吐出爱液，二十年未曾打开的主卧充斥着陈旧而糜烂的气息。

邓布利多没有动，闭着眼睛任由男人把他赤裸着锁进怀里，但就在他以为对方已经熟睡的时候，也许是有意，又或许是无意，男人用覆满老茧的手掌按上了他柔软的小腹。

“阿不思，你瞒着我什么呢？”

FIN/TBC？


End file.
